Delicioso
by Pyb World
Summary: —¡Señor Wonka! —la voz del muchacho sonó a lo lejos, como apenas un susurro. El Sr. Wonka sonrió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Justo a quien necesitaba para sus locos y extraordinarios experimentos.


**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Tim Burton y Roald Dahl.

* * *

**Delicioso**

* * *

Charlie tenía hambre.

Mucha e insaciable hambre que le hacía resonar las tripas de tal forma que hasta su madre se lo había quedando mirando por unos minutos cuando le sonó. Ahora estaba afuera de su casa, _la cuál estaba dentro de la fábrica,_ y de dirigió a una de las salas para poder ver la gran cascada de chocolate. Pero solo pensar en eso le hizo tener más hambre.

No, mejor era ir a otra parte que no hubiera comida... O mejor aún, pedirle al Sr. Wonka que le diera algo de comer nutritivo y que no fuera chocolate o golosina. Tal vez un pollo asado, o mejor un pedazo de una papa grande... Que delicioso. Solo pensarlo la boca se le hacía agua.

Al llegar al ascensor de cristal entró en este y apretó el botón que decía: _Sala de invenciones._

—Señor Wonka —lo llamó al entrar en la sala, pero éste no contesto de momento. Se propuso a buscarlo por todo el lugar o moriría de hambre— ¿Señor Wonka?

El otro personaje estaba ocupado en un nuevo experimento para hacer que una caja de bombones normales de chocolate tuvieran un sabor diferente según la hora del día, así que solo podía elegir veinticuatro de estos, a los que tenía veintitrés. La última decisión era de vida o muerte: _vainilla _o_ menta._

—¡Señor Wonka! —la voz del muchacho sonó a lo lejos, como apenas un susurro. El Sr. Wonka sonrió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Justo a quien necesitaba para sus locos y extraordinarios experimentos.

—Aquí, Charlie, justo al lado de la máquina para hacer chicle —gritó y siguió con lo suyo.

En la estancia cerrada se escucharon los pequeños pasos de Charlie acercándose velozmente a su destino con el señor Wonka. El chico llevaba un suéter azul con un pantalón café. Afuera hacía frío, pero adentro el la fábrica la temperatura era cálida, por lo que el Sr. Wonka no comprendió el por qué del atuendo del muchacho. Charlie, por otra parte, pensaba que el Sr. Wonka podía darle algo de comer.

—Señor Won... —no pudo terminar ya que el Sr. Wonka lo tomó del brazo y lo tiró cerca de una mesa llena de bombones y cada uno con una etiqueta abajo que decía el sabor es estos.

Willy quería que el chico probara uno de esos dulces que estaban sobre la mesa y el sabor que eligiera y le pareciera bueno sería el elegido para la hora trece en punto y así podría dar por terminado su último experimento del día. Mañana ya empezaría con otro que fuera aun más grande que este y con la ayuda de Charlie a su lado para darle las mejores ideas que alguna vez pudieron o van a existir.

Al ver que el muchacho tenía una cara de confusión le explicó qué hacer.

—Vamos, Charlie, prueba uno de estos y dime como está. —casi suplica él mirándolo con sus azules ojos.

Charlie, a pesar de que no quería comer un chocolate ese día —pues el anterior había comido muchos—, no pudo decir que no por dos simples razones: El hambre lo estaba matando y no quería decepcionar al Sr. Wonka negándose a probar uno de sus dulces deliciosos.

—Bien... —tomó uno de los chocolates y se lo llevó a los labios. Poco a poco lo empezó a saborear una vez ya dentro de su boca... Uhm... No estaba tan bueno el sabor. Tomó otro de un color rosado y se lo metió a la boca de un bocado, pues el chocolate anterior le había despertado el apetito.

Ese dulce rosado estaba considerablemente mejor que el anterior.

—Este me gustó —dijo mientras alargaba la mano para tomar otro, pero el Sr. Wonka le pegó en esta y Charlie contrajo la mano, pero no porque le dolió, sino porque no esperó que el hombre a su lado lo haría en esos momentos— ¿No puedo probar otro?

Willy negó con la cabeza. Una sonrisa larga en su rostro.

—No puedes... ¿Has almorzado?... —Charlie iba a contestar, pero al parecer el Sr. Wonka ya había leído sus pensamientos y se dirigía a un lugar de toda la inmensa sala de invenciones con el muchacho a sus espaldas tratando de alcanzarlo—... Veamos... No... ¿O mejor sí?...

Charlie alcanzó al señor Wonka, le faltaba un poco el aire, así que se apoyó en una mesa cuando el hombre de hubo detenido a unos centímetros más adelante y tomó bastante aire para sus pobres pulmones que amenazaban con colapsar. Se quedó respirando así por unos segundos y luego volvió a pararse derecho hasta ir al lado del Sr. Wonka que había metido algo a otra máquina rara.

Esta sonó, se movió y se quejó.

Y de éste salió un plato de comida apetecible para Charlie. Miró al Señor Wonka y éste le hizo un gesto para que se sirviera.

Charlie miró el plato y se abalanzó sobre el.

Haber comido el dulce no había sido malo después de todo. Ahora podría disfrutar de su comida y cuando su padre llegara con las cosas para comer él le diría que ya no era necesario, pues estaba satisfecho.

Y todo gracias a Willy Wonka.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


End file.
